Refugio
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Años después de la guerra, Draco y Harry son dos almas solitarias a quienes les cuesta volver a confiar. Por eso, su recuentro en el lugar menos esperado de Inglaterra parece mucho más que sólo casualidad. SLASH Harry/Draco. Escrito para Orión.


**Nombre del Fic:** Refugio

**Autor:** Perla Negra

**Rating:** R

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Resumen:** Años después de la guerra, Draco y Harry son dos almas solitarias a quienes les cuesta volver a confiar. Por eso, su recuentro en el lugar menos esperado de Inglaterra parece mucho más que sólo casualidad.

**Notas:**

* Escrito para el reto de Halloween de la comunidad Truco o Trato, donde Orión pidió lo siguiente: "Después de la guerra, Harry y Draco encuentran una vía de escape del pasado en un deporte: el surf. No quiero especificar más porque es un drabble, pero si me encantaría que fuera p0rno XD (si quieres)."

* Fic EWE (canon hasta antes del epílogo).

* Historia inspirada levemente en la película de temática ga_y Shelter (2007)_. Si no la han visto, ¿qué están esperando? La encuentran en Youtube con subtítulos en español. No dejen de verla, es un amor de cinta, de verdad. Gracias a Orión que me la recomendó ^^

* Beteado por mi DM consentida, **Suiris E'Doluc**, y revisado por **Selene2000**. ¡Muchas gracias a las dos!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Cuántos años tenía Dobby, papá?

Ante la pregunta formulada por su hijo, Harry se obligó a salir de su ensoñación. Últimamente le ocurría eso demasiado a menudo, y sabía que no era bueno para el niño que su padre siempre pareciera andar por las nubes. Sin embargo, Harry poco podía hacer para evitarlo.

—La verdad, no estoy seguro —le respondió a Kirley—. Pero tenía muchos más de los que yo tengo ahora. Se podía decir que ya estaba viejo.

La carita de Kirley se frunció en un gesto de extrañeza.

—Entonces… ¿era un duende cómo esos feos que trabajan en el Banco? ¿Por qué su tumba está tan chiquita?

Harry ocultó una sonrisa que le produjeron las preguntas de su hijo para no herir su susceptibilidad. A menudo, Kirley decía cosas que le parecían graciosas, pero había aprendido que reírse resultaba en todo un drama para el niño. Drama que le costaba controlar después, pues a pesar de su ingenuidad, Kirley hablaba tan en serio que el que más.

—Dobby era un elfo doméstico —le respondió Harry mientras se arrodillaba junto a su hijo. Suspiró y procedió a quitar las hierbas y nomeolvides que cubrían la piedra que fungía como epitafio. Kirley también se arrodilló y estiró su cuerpecito para admirar lo que hacía su padre—. ¿Ves? ¿Puedes leer lo que dice aquí?

Kirley pareció ofenderse.

—¡Claro que puedo leer! Ya soy un niño grande.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —respondió Harry, sonriéndole y alborotándole el cabello con una mano—. Y muy alto para tu edad, debo agregar. De hecho, creo que ya estás más alto de lo que fue el pobre Dobby…

Se interrumpió, intentando tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al recordar los sucesos ocurridos el día que el elfo había muerto. Asesinado por Bellatrix, quien parecía haber tenido el despreciable tino de llevarse a los seres más queridos de Harry en el camino.

—Aaaquí… —comenzó a leer Kirley—, _iace_…

—Se dice "yace".

—Ah. Aquí _yace_ —repitió Kirley remarcando fuertemente la "y"—, Dobby, un elllfo… lib... lib-re.

—¡Muy bien! —lo felicitó Harry dándole un breve abrazo. Después de todo, a sus maduros cinco años de edad, a Kirley no le caían en gracia las muestras de cariño demasiado empalagosas—. ¡Qué bien lees!

—Pues sí, mi mamá me enseñó bien —respondió el niño, agachando la mirada.

Como siempre, la sola mención del nombre de Ginny provocó un denso silencio entre padre e hijo. Parecía como si esa palabra fuera un conjuro de tristeza y de automático mutismo para los dos. De nuevo, Harry deseó con toda su alma haber podido hacer algo más para retener a su esposa a su lado y que ahora Kirley no estuviera sufriendo de la orfandad, tal como a él le había sucedido.

"Pero no es lo mismo, Harry. Porque Kirley te tiene a ti, y de ella, tiene recuerdos" le decía todo el mundo. Harry, día a día, trataba de convencerse de eso, aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro de nada.

—¿Dobby también se cayó de una escoba? —preguntó el niño, levantando hacia Harry sus enormes ojos verdes.

Kirley era muy parecido a él, tanto físicamente como en el carácter, y eso, en vez de enorgullecer a Harry, le dolía. Le dolía porque creía que así sufriría más, y porque hubiera deseado que heredara algún rasgo de Ginny: su cabello rojo, sus ojos marrones… sus pecas. Su genio fuerte y decidido. Lo que fuera. Pero no.

—No —respondió con voz ahogada—. Él murió… asesinado por una bruja mala. Murió salvándonos a tus tíos Ron y Hermione, y a mí. Y a muchos más.

La mirada del niño se iluminó.

—¡Ah! Entonces, ¿era un héroe, cómo tú?

Harry sonrió.

—Mucho más que yo.

Kirley se abalanzó sobre Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Qué bueno que tú no te moriste como Dobby, papá. —Harry no supo qué responder, así que sólo correspondió el abrazo de su hijo. Sintió que el niño apretaba más su agarre—. Por favor, papá. Prométeme que nunca te morirás.

Harry oprimió los labios, su mirada perdida en las florecillas de color azul que cubrían la tumba de Dobby por completo y que se mecían suavemente bajo el comando de la brisa marina. ¿Qué decir ante semejante petición?

—Lo intentaré —respondió al fin, casi deseando que el pequeño no lo escuchara—. Te prometo que lo intentaré.

*

En la pequeña y acogedora cocina del Refugio, la casa de Fleur y Bill, Harry se bebía el té recién hecho sin casi nada de entusiasmo. Junto a él y compartiendo la mesa estaba la pareja de esposos; Bill charlaba animadamente mientras Fleur alimentaba a su pequeño recién nacido, Louis. El pequeñín, vivo retrato de su madre pero en versión masculina, bebía de su mamila con los ojos cerrados, sus esfuerzos concentrados en obtener hasta la última gota de leche de la misma. Bill se acercaba de vez en cuando y les daba un beso a ambos, el orgullo de ser por fin el padre de un bebé varón, impreso en cada rasgo de su cicatrizada cara.

Harry suspiró y desvió la mirada de aquel hermoso cuadro hogareño, girando un poco el cuerpo para poder mirar hacia la sala, donde Kirley se encontraba jugando con sus primas Victoire y Dominique. Harry, que buscaba cualquier motivo para desviar su atención de la escena familiar desarrollada en la cocina, se puso a cavilar en la sobresaliente manera en que Kirley destacaba entre las pequeñas hijas de Fleur y Bill. Las dos niñas tenían el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco —herencia de su madre—, mientras que Kirley, de negra cabellera, realmente resaltaba entre ellas con un apabullante efecto discordante. Distraídamente y olvidando su té por completo, Harry se preguntó si él mismo se habría visto de esa manera cuando había estado junto a su primo Dudley. Siempre el otro chico llamando más la atención por haber sido el más "bonito" de los dos…

—Parece que Kirley se lo pasa bien aquí a pesar de que nuestras niñas lo obligan a jugar juegos de brujas, ¿no? —preguntó Bill de repente, provocando que Harry se girara hacia él.

Harry se obligó a sonreír. Desde lo de Ginny, la pelirroja presencia de cualquiera de los Weasley le resultaba mucho más que incómoda, dolorosa.

—Sí, eso parece —respondió, un poco nervioso de que de repente la atención de Bill y Fleur estuviera completamente volcada en él—. Creo que fue una muy buena idea haber venido a Timworth a visitarlos. Gracias por la invitación.

Bill le correspondió la sonrisa, pero de manera mucho más cálida que él. Un agradable hormigueo recorrió la piel de Harry y éste recordó de golpe lo mucho que Bill le gustaba. _¿Gustaba? _Harry frunció el ceño ante su pensamiento. Quiso decir, simpatizaba. ¿O no?

—Fleur y yo —dijo Bill, mirando hacia su esposa y dedicándole también a ella una amplia sonrisa—, estuvimos charlando mucho sobre esto, y llegamos a la conclusión de que Kirley seguramente se siente muy solo allá en el Valle de Godric. Teniéndote a ti solamente, y… —Harry arqueó una ceja sintiéndose un poco dolido ante eso, y Bill se rió y levantó las manos—, ¡sin ofender, por supuesto! Lo que quiero decir es que un niño necesita de otros niños y… bueno, un padre solitario no es… digo, que lo mejor es…

—No te preocupes, Bill —lo interrumpió Harry, librándolo del apuro—. Sé bien lo que quieres decir. Y también sé que tienes razón.

Harry pensó en la vida aburrida y gris que Kirley y él llevaban desde la partida de Ginny, y más que nunca estuvo plenamente convencido de que haber ido a la pintoresca casita de Bill y Fleur había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo, por más incómoda que a él le resultara esa situación.

Al menos ahí, en Timworth, el clima era mucho más cálido que en el Valle, lo que equivalía a poder pasar más tiempo fuera de casa con Kirley. Además, el Refugio era acogedor y cálido, lleno de esa presencia femenina que tanta falta hacía en la casa de los Potter del Valle de Godric. Por si fuera poco, el pueblo cercano al Refugio era hermoso y pintoresco, y por todos lados estaban rodeados por impactantes paisajes llenos de flores, por soberbios acantilados bañados con aguas color turquesa y playas vírgenes de arena blanca. De alguna manera, Harry creía, todo eso les ayudaría a ambos a sanar emocionalmente, del mismo modo que el agua salada cura cualquier herida abierta.

Y aunque era verdad que Kirley nunca en su vida había conocido el mar, en ese momento el niño parecía estar más entusiasmado con los juguetes mágicos de sus primas que con la idea de bajar a alguna playa a nadar. Por más femeninos que fueran esos juguetes, cuya novedad parecía ser la clave, precisamente. Harry sonrió, confiando en que al menos Kirley no se dejara vestir con túnica de brujita por sus felices primas.

—También esto me sirvió como excusa para visitar la tumba de Dobby y recordar todo lo que hizo por nosotros —comentó Harry en voz baja—. No había vuelto aquí desde que lo enterré.

—¿Se la mostraste a Kirley? —preguntó Bill arrugando un poco el ceño.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

Bill y Fleur intercambiaron una significativa mirada, y luego, fue la mujer quien habló con su todavía notable acento francés.

—Bueno, Haggy… nosotros habíamos pensado que tal vez, no fuegga buena idea… porque entonces, Kirley pogdía preguntagte por el paradero de la tumba de Ginny y, ¿qué vas a decigle? No puedes continuagg con…

Harry bajó la vista en un brusco movimiento, y Fleur se silenció de inmediato.

—Creí que había quedado claro que _esa_, era decisión mía —afirmó con voz dura—. Y que ustedes me apoyarían.

El silencio se extendió en la cocina, sólo interrumpido por los regulares soniditos que el bebé hacía en medio de su sueño. Al final, Bill volvió a tomar la palabra.

—No lo tomes así, Harry. No intentamos interferir con tu decisión. Comprende que nos preocupa el bienestar de Kirley. Y el tuyo también, claro.

En un violento movimiento que hizo mucho ruido, Harry se puso de pie, dejando la taza de té a medio terminar sobre la mesa.

—Claro, el tan sobado _bienestar de Kirley_ —dijo Harry con un tono sarcástico que no estaba acostumbrado a usar, pero que desde lo sucedido con Ginny se había vuelto cada vez más habitual en él—. Si tanto nos preocupara el bienestar de mi hijo, creo que lo primero que _todos _debimos haber hecho, fue cuidar más a su madre. ¿No lo crees, Bill?

Bill enrojeció visiblemente. Su otrora atractivo rostro (que para opinión de Harry continuaba siendo varonil y nada desagradable a pesar de las cicatrices), se descompuso en una mueca de enojo y vergüenza.

—No malinterpretes las cosas, Harry —dijo en voz baja—. Nadie aquí tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

—Tú lo has dicho, Bill —sentenció Harry con voz dura—. Y por lo mismo, será mejor dejar las cosas como están. —Miró a sus anfitriones, ahogándose con la sensación de querer salir de ahí y arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado su invitación. Tomó una decisión y agregó—: Voy a salir a caminar un rato, ¿puedo dejarles a Kirley?

Fleur asintió.

—Pog supuesto, Haggy. Ve tranquilo.

Y con eso, Harry salió a toda prisa de la cocina por la puerta trasera, creyendo que no podría controlarse si continuaba un solo segundo más ahí.

*

Ya afuera, disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos. Bordeó la pequeña propiedad de Bill y Fleur y caminó hacia el acantilado más cercano, aquel donde tantas veces se había ido a sentar para pensar cuando Dobby los había sacado de la Mansión Malfoy y llevado ahí. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde entonces, y no doce años como realmente había sucedido. Y en ese momento, lo que Harry más añoraba era poseer la voluntad y la valentía que habían conducido sus pasos durante aquellos días.

Llegó al sitio que buscaba y se dejó caer pesadamente entre las plantas y los pequeños claveles color violeta que alfombraban el risco. Desde ahí, la vista del océano era tan deslumbrante como la recordaba.

Harry aspiró profundamente el aire salado proveniente del mar, y cerró los ojos mientras elevaba la cara y permitía que su cabello fuera despeinado con la húmeda brisa marina. En ese momento envidió a Bill por mucho más que sólo poseer la familia que él no tenía, pues aunque el Valle de Godric no era feo, a Harry le pareció que vivir en Cornualles era una delicia. Era el paraíso en la Tierra, el sitio más bonito en la esquina suroeste de Inglaterra.

Abrió los ojos, preguntándose si de alguna manera podría caber la posibilidad de alquilar su vieja casa en Godric y comprar algo ahí en Timworth. Después de todo, también ése era un pueblo de magos… y seguramente que a Kirley le haría mucho mejor vivir ahí, con el aire marino y con sus primas cerca.

Además, junto al mar, Kirley podría aprender a nadar… Bueno, aunque para eso, Harry también tendría que aprender antes de querer enseñarle. No era cosa de que el instructor de natación se ahogara durante las lecciones. Y después de eso, podrían hacer otras cosas, como bucear, andar en bote o surfear como esos tipos que estaban en la playa de abajo y que en ese momento se deslizaban sobre las olas con una agilidad que hacía parecer que aquella era la actividad más sencilla del mundo.

Harry sonrió mientras su mirada y pensamientos se perdían en aquellos jóvenes que, desde la distancia en la que él se encontraba, parecían tan pequeños como muñecos y que flotaban de un lado a otro impulsados por las mareas. Se abrazó de sus rodillas preguntándose si remontar las enormes olas con una tabla de plástico —o vete tú a saber de qué material estaban hechas—, realmente sería tan divertido como parecía.

Observándolos durante un buen rato, la atención de Harry terminó completamente volcada en uno solo de aquellos surfistas. Era un chico rubio que, a diferencia de los demás, llevaba puesto solamente un pantalón corto que dejaba toda su piel expuesta al sol y al agua —y en Cornualles podría hacer bonito clima, pero Harry sabía bien que el agua del mar estaba tremendamente helada—. Todos los demás chicos y chicas que surfeaban vestían extraños y apretados trajes de cuerpo completo —desde el cuello hasta los pies—, los cuales se les ajustaban como una segunda piel y que, Harry concluyó, debían ser para protegerse del frío. Sólo aquel chico delgado y de cabello platinado no parecía tener interés por protegerse de las gélidas temperaturas, y por su ágil manera de moverse, Harry no creyó que estuviera sufriendo mucho por eso.

Intrigado, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez era extranjero y provenía de alguna tierra del norte, de aguas mucho más frías que las que bañaban a Inglaterra. O tal vez era que se movía tan rápido que no se permitía sentir frío, pues otro rasgo que lo diferenciaba de los demás, era que surfeaba con extrema temeridad y pericia. Y vaya que lo hacía muy bien. Ese chico era el que nadaba más lejos, el que montaba la ola más alta primero que los demás, y el que duraba más tiempo arriba de ella dominándola con su brillante tabla blanca.

Al verlo llegar a la orilla y mirar cómo los demás lo rodeaban para intentar conversar con él como si fuera toda una figura reconocida, Harry pudo adivinar que era el rey del lugar, como una especie de héroe local. Harry se rió un poco ante los intentos que hacía aquel muchacho para librarse de una palomilla de chicas que trataba de abordarlo, y casi pudo comprender lo que sentía. Harry sabía muy bien lo que era ser tratado de aquella forma y el fastidio realmente grande que causaba el no desearlo.

El chico rubio movió su tabla de surf (que desde aquella distancia parecía resplandecer con los rayos del sol) tan bruscamente, que las chicas que lo cercaban no tuvieron más remedio que alejarse de él so pena de ser golpeadas. Una vez viéndose libre de ellas, el rubio enterró con fuerza su tabla en la arena, dejándose caer a un lado de la misma para descansar. Se sentó abrazándose de sus rodillas, casi en la misma postura en la que Harry estaba en ese momento, y su larga y mojada espalda se curvó de tal manera que provocó que los músculos se le marcaran visiblemente. El agua le escurría desde el cabello, formando sobre su piel pequeños hilos plateados que brillaban al reflejar la luz. Y de pronto, como si lo hubieran abofeteado, Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba minutos enteros sin mirar otra cosa en la playa que no fuera aquella esbelta y empapada figura masculina.

Alejó la vista de inmediato, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado por haber estado mirando así a otro hombre durante tanto tiempo. Casi tuvo la tentación de echar un vistazo alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie lo hubiese visto haciéndolo. Afortunadamente, estaba solo. Suspirando con tranquilidad, volvió sus ojos al agua del mar, sin comprender por qué tenía esa maldita manía. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, no era la primera ocasión que se sorprendía a él mismo babeando por un espécimen de su mismo género.

Pero, eso no era normal, ¿o sí? ¿No cabía la posibilidad de que lo fuera aunque sea un poco? Miró de nuevo hacia la playa y notó, casi con dolor, que había muchas chicas de muy buena figura deambulando por ahí, con sus ajustados trajes de licra remarcando sus bellas curvas.

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios sus ojos insistían en clavarse en el cuerpo casi desnudo de aquel chico de piel tostada?

Sintiendo de nuevo la extraña inquietud de que _algo no andaba bien con él, _Harry se puso de pie tan aprisa, que casi se cae de boca por el acantilado. Se sacudió de la ropa las hierbas y flores que se le habían pegado, y con la mirada descubrió un pequeñísimo sendero que partía desde ahí y parecía conducir hacia abajo. Hacia la playa de los surfistas. Harry lo pensó un momento: era bajar por ahí y comprar algo de almorzar en la playa o regresar al Refugio a enfrentar a Bill, Fleur y sus reproches velados.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Harry tomó su decisión y comenzó a bajar por el angosto camino.

*

El sendero era tan estrecho (apenas sí cabían sus dos pies juntos dentro de él) y tan sinuoso, que en poco tiempo Harry se encontró respirando con agitación mientras bajaba la pendiente. No quiso ni pensar en lo que le esperaría al subir de regreso, así que mejor se dio prisa por recorrer el último trecho, el cual atravesaba un pequeño bosque de avellanos antes de desembocar en la playa.

Una vez que sus zapatos pisaron la suave arena de tenue color pardo, Harry se estiró y suspiró profundamente. Ahí abajo el calor era mayor que en la cima del acantilado, así que se quitó el jersey que traía puesto, quedándose sólo con su camiseta. Le dio gracias a Merlín de que no se le había ocurrido ponerse túnicas de mago.

Timworth era un pueblecillo costero mitad mágico y mitad muggle, lo que significaba que, tanto los magos como los muggles estaban bastante acostumbrados a las rarezas que sucedían a su alrededor. Había una leyenda que aseguraba que la población muggle de Timworth era las más _obliviatada_ del mundo, y que por culpa de eso vivían en un eterno despiste que no les permitía asombrarse de las extravagancias de ciertos magos rebeldes que se negaban a usar ropa muggle o a dejar de hacer magia enfrente de ellos.

Mirando a la gente que paseaba por la playa, Harry se preguntó cuántos de ellos serían magos y brujas, y si acaso lo reconocerían como el antiguo héroe de guerra que era. Aunque, pensándolo bien, últimamente la gente no lo había acosado mucho, pues su encierro en su casa del Valle de Godric prácticamente lo había aislado del mundo mágico, lo que lo hacía albergar la secreta esperanza de que se hubieran olvidado de él. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era poco probable, pues desde lo sucedido con Ginny, Harry y su drama familiar habían sido, de nuevo, el tema favorito de _El Profeta_.

Durante un largo rato, Harry se entretuvo mirando a la gente pasear por la playa. Había algunas familias con niños pequeños (se hizo la nota mental de bajar ahí con Kirley algún otro día), pero sobre todo, abundaban los jóvenes con tablas de surf. Esa playa en particular se caracterizaba por sus altas olas, así que era más común que la visitaran los que andaban en búsqueda de emociones, que la gente que sólo deseaba relajarse y descansar.

La playa era anchísima y, aún así, una enorme extensión de terreno estaba ocupada por las tablas de surf, las cuales se alzaban por todos lados como largas lápidas multicolores. También había varias casas de campaña desperdigadas por todo el lugar. Y ahí donde terminaba la arena y comenzaba el bosquecillo de avellanos, una pequeña cafetería resultó ser la única opción de Harry para almorzar.

Suspirando, sólo deseó que vendieran algo bueno de comer que pudiera compensar lo que seguramente Fleur había preparado en su casa, ya que en ese momento era muy tarde para subir y acompañar a los Weasley-Delacour en su almuerzo. Sólo confiaba en que Kirley no estuviera extrañándolo demasiado y que permitiera que sus tíos lo consintieran como se lo merecía.

Harry entró a la cafetería y el agradable aroma que invadió sus fosas nasales le hizo ver que su opción no había sido demasiado desacertada. _Dios, ¡qué bien olía!_ El apetito de Harry se incrementó a la velocidad de la luz durante el pequeño trayecto que hizo desde la puerta hasta la barra. Ahí, una dama de unos cincuenta años que parecía ser la dueña, charlaba animadamente con otro de los comensales. A espaldas de la mujer toda una variedad de vinos, especies y conservas en botellas de todos colores y tamaños, lucían acomodados en estantes que iban desde el piso hasta el techo, todos muy pulcros y brillantes. El lugar estaba un poco oscuro debido a que las ventanas eran pequeñas, pero el ambiente era cálido y reconfortante, tal como Harry se imaginaba que sería una vieja hostería de la Edad Media, pero en versión limpia y fragante.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Harry a la mujer y al hombre con quien ésta charlaba. Las dos personas lo miraron como si Harry fuera el completo extraño que siempre añoraba ser. _Muggles, entonces. _Se sonrió.

—Buenas. ¿Su primera vez en "Empanadas Goldie"? —le preguntó la mujer colocándose una mano sobre una cadera.

Harry demoró unos segundos en recordar que "Empanadas Goldie" era el nombre de la cafetería, pues apenas sí se había fijado en el maltratado letrero de afuera.

—Sí, así es… estoy de visita con unos parie…

—Bueno —lo interrumpió la mujer—, aquí sólo tenemos de una sopa —dijo y se rió fuertemente, mostrándole a Harry sus amígdalas. Harry no supo qué cara poner _¿Acaso eso había sido un chiste?_—. Lo que quiero decir es que aquí sólo se prepara un platillo para cada comida. Por ejemplo, para almorzar, solemos tener empanadas. Las de hoy son de ternera con patatas y nabo. ¿Le apetecen, joven?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta durante un segundo. Asintió rápidamente, pues, después de todo, era eso o era regresar a la casa de sus cuñados.

La mujer le dio una mirada socarrona y, caminando con más agilidad de la que uno supondría podría tener alguien de su edad, se internó tras una puerta que, Harry conjeturó, era la cocina.

El hombre con quien ella había estado hablando le dio un trago a su cerveza y miró a Harry. Le sonrió con extrema amplitud.

—No te preocupes, te gustará. Las empanadas de Goldie son las mejores de todo Cornualles, ya lo verás.

Harry le sonrió por puro compromiso, sin saber qué decir al respecto. Pero cuando Goldie regresó con un enorme plato (que tenía a su vez una enorme empanada) en una mano y una pinta de cerveza en la otra, el estómago de Harry gruñó de la emoción. Aquella cosa hecha de masa de hojaldre olía de manera espectacular, y su apariencia no era nada desagradable. En su mismo plato traía otro platito más hondo y pequeño rebosante de un líquido espeso y caliente.

—Es salsa de carne y vino tinto —le aclaró Goldie mientras le ponía el plato en la barra, señalando hacia el platito—. Y como toda buena empanada, debes comértela acompañada con la mejor cerveza de barril que existe en el país.

Harry agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y partió la empanada a la mitad. El relleno tenía mucho mejor aroma, y al probarla, Harry comprobó que era deliciosa.

Mientras él devoraba su almuerzo en silencio, la mujer y el hombre reanudaron su charla.

—Entonces, ¿irás mañana a Newquay a vender empanadas? —preguntó el tipo.

Goldie puso cara de fastidio.

—Creo que ya estoy muy vieja para eso, Ralph. Los que me conocen, saben en dónde estoy. Si quieren comer, que vengan aquí.

Ralph soltó una risita.

—Entonces deberías decirle al Témpano que se lleve doble ración hoy, ya sabes que no come otra cosa que no sean tus empanadas. En cuanto termina de surfear, en lo único que…

De pronto, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, interrumpiendo al hombre a media frase. Aparentemente alguien había entrado al sitio, pero Harry, demasiado ocupado recuperando cada trocito de ternera que estaba en su plato, ni siquiera se giró para ver. Sólo vio que Goldie sonreía cálidamente, de una manera tan coqueta que a Harry le recordó a Madame Rosmerta.

—Mira, hablando de nuestro campeón, justo ahí viene por su ración del día. Será mejor que te calles, Ralph. Ya sabes que no le agrada que le digan así.

Y sin decir más, regresó apresuradamente a la cocina.

La persona que acababa de entrar caminó hasta la barra y se paró junto a Harry, quien aún seguía muy atareado con su comida. El recién llegado seguramente acababa de salir del agua, porque, sin ningún cuidado ni consideración, se sentó en el banco que estaba justo a un lado del moreno salpicándole con agua y arena la ropa y su plato.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Harry, levantando la vista de su plato y mirando por primera vez al recién llegado—. ¿Podrías…?

El resto de su reclamo (_¿… tener más cuidado, por favor?_ _Mira que mi empanada no necesita más sal_) se quedó congelado en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta, con una horrible sensación de hundimiento, que él conocía a esa persona que se acababa de sentar a su lado. Y lo peor, casi _se murió_ de la vergüenza cuando se percató de que era _el mismo_ surfista que tanto le había llamado la atención desde lo alto del acantilado.

Era Draco Malfoy.

Todavía semidesnudo, vistiendo solamente el minúsculo pantalón corto que tanto lo diferenciaba de todos los demás surfistas, y tan mojado que su cabello todavía escurría gotas heladas que caían sobre sus hombros, Malfoy miró a Harry como quien descubre un insecto horripilante dentro de su zapato. Y a pesar de que Harry no era nada bueno para leer el lenguaje corporal de nadie, estuvo muy seguro que Malfoy estaba casi molesto de verlo en el que, seguramente, era un territorio muy familiar para él.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera articular un pensamiento coherente, Malfoy arqueó una ceja y sonrió engreídamente.

—Vaya… ¡pero sí que somos afortunados! —dijo con la misma voz arrastrada que Harry recordaba, la cual sólo era un poco más ronca y madura—. San Potter, iluminándonos con su bienaventurada presencia aquí, en el pueblo más olvidado de toda Inglaterra. ¿Qué negocios podrían haberlo traído hasta acá, obligándolo a abandonar su hermoso nidito de amor?

Harry enrojeció de inmediato, sabiendo que Malfoy _tenía _que saber que Ginny ya no estaba con él. No pudo responder nada. No sabía qué decir. En cambio, Malfoy parecía decidido a provocarlo, igual que en sus viejos días de escuela. Como si aquellos doce años no hubieran significado nada en la relación de rivalidad que siempre había existido entre ellos.

Malfoy contrajo la cara en un gesto de despectivo asco antes de proseguir.

—Ah, claro. Ya recuerdo. Viniste con tus parientes comadrejas, los que viven allá arriba del acantilado. ¿O me equivoco, Potter?

Como impulsado por un resorte, Harry se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería.

—Su apellido es Weasley, Malfoy. Y sí, así es. Estoy de visita en su casa. ¿Representa algún problema para su majestad?

Malfoy permaneció sentado, inmutable y todavía más sonriente que un momento antes.

—Pero, esa sí que es una sorpresa —dijo con una risita—, Potter goza de _algo _de clarividencia. Porque sí, tal como lo has dicho, _yo soy el rey de este lugar_. ¿A qué debemos tu repentina sagacidad? —preguntó en tono de gran ironía, elevando los ojos hacia el techo, como si lo pensara con mucha concentración—. ¿Será consecuencia de la vejez, o de la paternidad, tal vez? —Bajó de nuevo su sarcástica mirada hacia Harry y continuó arrojando su veneno—: Deberías pasarme el dato, Potter. Aunque, pensándolo bien, a mí no me apetece convertirme en un anciano como tú, ni mucho menos en un padre abandona...

Harry no le permitió continuar hablando. Se abalanzó sobre Malfoy y lo empujó fuertemente del pecho, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que ponerse de pie para evitar caerse del banco. En la cafetería, algunas personas gritaron asustadas y otras más mostraron su indignación.

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Harry—. No… no te atrevas —jadeó, apuntándole con un dedo y deseando decirle sin palabras que, si mencionaba _una sola_ palabra más sobre eso, le _cruciaría_ el culo ahí mismo delante de todos los muggles.

Malfoy se quedó de pie a unos pocos metros de Harry, y los dos sólo se miraron con inmenso odio. Harry notó que el rubio, a pesar de su gran esbeltez, no se mostraba en absoluto intimidado y que era mucho más alto que él. De pronto, alguien cogió a Harry del brazo e intentó moverlo hacia atrás. Harry giró la cabeza y vio que era Ralph, quien también se había puesto de pie y trataba de sosegarlo.

—Tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo —le susurraba, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Malfoy no escuchara—, no sé qué problemas tengas tú con el Témpano, pero es mejor que lo dejes como está. Aquí todo el mundo lo adora y son capaces de lincharte si le haces algún daño…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La imponente voz de Goldie llenó el repentino silencio en el que se había sumido la cafetería, y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella. Llevaba en una mano una gran bolsa de papel y una botella de cerveza en la otra. Su rostro sonrojado parecía resplandecer de furia.

Malfoy se compuso, y pareció recuperar su semblante tranquilo en cuanto vio a la mujer. Caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban de la barra y estiró los brazos, tomando la bolsa y la botella que Goldie le pasó.

—Nada, Goldie, simplemente… —Miró de reojo hacia Harry—. Un adorable reencuentro con un viejo _amigo_. Nada grave. —Se dio la vuelta y dijo—: Anótamelo a mi cuenta, como siempre.

Caminó hacia la salida, cogiendo al pasar la tabla de surf de color blanco que estaba apoyada contra la puerta. Todos los parroquianos le desearon suerte para algún torneo próximo a celebrarse, o algo así, y finalmente, Malfoy salió de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

Harry suspiró y se dio cuenta que Ralph ya lo había soltado. Con gesto culpable, se giró hacia la dueña del establecimiento, quien lo miraba con gesto adusto.

—¿Y bien? —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Generalmente los de Cornualles somos muy amorosos con los turistas, pero si éstos vienen a causar líos…

Harry meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No, no. Lo siento mucho, señora. No volverá a ocurrir algo similar. Lo que sucede es que… —Harry titubeó. No sabía si Malfoy era conocido entre los muggles por su verdadero nombre, así que decidió omitirlo—. Ese hombre y yo nos conocemos del colegio, y… me temo que no quedamos en buenos términos.

El rostro de Goldie se suavizó en cuanto escuchó la disculpa de Harry. Su sonrisa era tan adorable que a Harry no le extrañó que hasta un anti-muggle como Malfoy se portara amable con la mujer.

—Llámame Goldie, corazón. Todos lo hacen —le dijo, cerrándole un ojo—. Es una pena que tengas problemas con el Témpano. Aquí todo el mundo lo considera un héroe.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisita ante la ironía de haber llegado a un sitio donde el héroe no era él, sino Malfoy. Suponía que el cambio tendría que haber sido de su agrado, pero ciertamente, la situación le incomodó un poco. No se podía imaginar qué tipo de méritos podría haber hecho un patán como Malfoy para ser considerado un héroe por los muggles de un pueblito costero… Un momento, ¿Cómo era que Goldie lo había llamado?

—¿Por qué le llama "El Témpano"? —preguntó antes de poder contenerse, su sonrisa aún más grande que un momento antes.

Tanto Ralph como Goldie se rieron levemente.

—Bueno, la verdad, no es un apodo que a él le agrade, así que si no quieres volver a pelear con él, no le llames de ese modo —le explicó Goldie y Harry sonrió. _Claro_—. Le dicen así porque parece como si el agua helada del mar no le afectara. Por eso es el Témpano. Un trozo de hielo flotante.

Harry se rió de buena gana, lo que disipó una gran parte de la furia recién experimentada por semejante encuentro. ¿Un trozo de hielo flotante? Tenía que anotar eso y usarlo en la más cercana ocasión. Sonrió al pensar en lo mucho que Ron y él se reirían de semejante apodo ganado por Malfoy.

—¡Oye, no te burles! —le dijo Ralph aunque él también estaba sonriendo—. Es toda una estrella del surf. Ha ganado todos los campeonatos locales desde hace cuatro años, y cada vez lo hace mejor. Él hace del surf un arte, y si hay algo seguro es que su manera de surcar las olas es mucho más _elegante _de lo que lo haría un témpano.

—Por supuesto —respondió Harry tratando de contener la risa.

—¿No vas a llamarlo así, verdad? —le preguntó Goldie mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Harry lo negó rotundamente. Ya de mucho mejor humor, volvió a sentarse y terminó con su cerveza, la cual, tal como Goldie le había prometido, era una de las mejores que había probado en su vida.

Harry se entretuvo otro buen rato charlando con ella y con Ralph antes de marchar de regreso al Refugio, tanto, que el sol casi se ocultaba cuando al fin se encaminó hacia el sendero que subía al acantilado.

Había olvidado lo que era encontrarse con el estómago así de lleno y el corazón alegre después de haber charlado con gente agradable. Y sobre todo, había olvidado lo que era tener ganas de mirar a alguien sólo para partirle la cara de un buen golpe o con el hechizo más maligno que pudiera recordar.

O, en su defecto, restregarle en la cara el _simpático _apodo con el cual los locales solían llamarle.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Bill y Fleur, la verdad era que Harry se moría por volver a encontrarse con Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

Cuando comencé a planear este fic, decidí ubicarlo geográficamente en Timworth (pueblo ficticio creado por JK Rowling y donde supuestamente se encuentra El Refugio —en inglés, _Shell Cottage—_, la casa de Bill y Fleur), y que a su vez, está en Cornualles. Lo hice porque las playas de Cornualles son unos de los pocos lugares de Inglaterra donde se puede surfear.

Resultó casualidad que después miré la película _Shelter_ (cuya traducción literal es "Refugio"). Siendo el nombre de la casa de los Weasley-Delacour y porque es básicamente la idea de la trama, me pareció que era el mejor título para el fic. ^^


End file.
